Jarenthar
This page is under construction. Comments in the biography section are only placeholders as to remind me what events I'll be detailing. Also note that this character is strictly Private Role-play, any characters holding land are Human in Public Role-play. Jarenthar, a manipulative and secretive Mahjarrat, was born in Freneskae to the Mountain tribe of Mah-Kerrhoc. Son to Renhyent and Imeena, his only sibling was Marethyu , with whom he conducted the rite of passage into the tribe. He is roleplayed by MortigaDawn. During his upbringing, Jarenthar was taught the ways of the Kerrhoc, and was subjected to many trials, both mental and physical, that would slowly mold him into a powerful being. Over the years, Jarenthar honed his skills on the battlefield, almost facing the Void on multiple occasions. When Icthlarin arrived on the ashen plains of Freneskae, he and Marethyu were the only two in their tribe to accept the god's invitation to Gielinor. After entering Ichtlarin's service, many centuries would pass, and the siblings became more and more subtle, something of a necessity on the exotic world. As they gradually grew more and more dissatisfied with Icthlarin's rule, they were quick to join the Empty Lord when he arrived on Gielinor. In Forinthry, the brothers lived good lives, but when Marethyu didn't return from an expedition to retrieve a ritual marker from Freneskae, Jarenthar had no choice but to continue to serve Zaros. When Zamorak betrayed the Empty Lord, he was quick to settle unfinished business before going into hiding. Jarenthar was eventually dragged into a rift that brought him to another plane. The rift collapsed and he was stuck on the dead world for years before finding a way back. When he returned, he discovered that the Zarosian empire had fallen, and the world had been engulfed in a god war, one that Jarenthar was forced into despite his supposed neutral stance. When Guthix banished the gods, Jarenthar went into hiding once more, and has been manipulating events from the shadows up until modern times. Personality Appearance Jarenthar has the racial ability to shapeshift at will, an ability he makes good use of. He does rarely show his true form to other than his kind. One feature that remains with him no matter his form is Jarenthar's blue eyes. Lich Form In his lich form, Jarenthar stands 7'3 tall, with a deathly grin on his face, a red gem is embedded on his forehead. Like all Mah-Kerrhoc, his eyes are lightning blue, though somewhat faded compared to his rejuvenated form. Jarenthar wears a set of red & black robes that is plated at the most vital parts, but still allows for agile movement. Rejuvenated When Rejuvenated, Jarenthar stands 7'4 tall, his body notably more fleshed out and welltoned, the gem seems to glow a red light in the dark, and his eyes are more vibrant. Tattoos mark his face, chest and arms, as is the custom of his tribe. Beric Brynn One of his more common disguises, Beric is a Saradominist traveller of common birth. Standing at 5'6, he has short brown hair and a full beard, his symbolic blue eyes and a long nose nose. He prefers to wear simple but sturdy clothing fit for long-distance travelling. For protection, he carries a steel dagger, an oak quarterstaff and a rucksack in which he keeps necessities such as water, food and more Saud al-Khaldun This is one of Jarenthar's oldest forms, dating back to when he still served under Icthlarin, he has recently brought back his Kharidian for when he has business down south. -- Albatross His form when being a human simply isn't enough. Abilities Jarenthar is a seasoned fighter, having both experience from Freneskae and his minor participation in the god wars. Being very strong, Jarenthar can easily break bones with his hands if given the opportunity, an option he does not use often, however. Being Mahjarrat, Jarenthar has mastered the Ancient magicks and uses them to a great extent. His prefered type of magic, and way of combat, is shadow magic, which he uses to weaken his opponent and then kill them, but he has been known to use smoke magic to disable whole groups of enemies. Sciomancy Hematomancy Glaciomancy Capnomancy Geomancy Divination Necromancy Necromancy is another art that Jarenthar has learned. This is an art that Jarenthar doesn't use often, often saving it for special ocasions, or when there is a lack of manpower. Telepathy Jarenthar is also capable of contacting people telepathically Residency Jarenthar has not one, but several residencies. The Vault of Descolace A large cave in northern Gielinor, the cave is filled with chests and shelves containing artifacts that Jarenthar has collected during his journeys. This is where Jarenthar goes to store the items he collect on his adventures, as well as the place where he plans his next move. The Tower of Brezzach The residence of Jarenthar, this stout tower stands on a barren island in the northern seas simply known as Griffin island. Simple but elegant, it features simple furnishings, all rooms required for a mortal to live in, a small library containing mostly journal entries and information regarding research, a study with all manners of equipment, a shrine, armoury/treasure hold, cell and even a hidden nook. Outside, men and women are living in the tiny village of Wyvern point, living mostly normal lives. Unbeknownst to most of the citizens, a troupe of undead minions and even three wights stand ready to protect them hostile forces approach the island. While a natural harbor is present, one built by man stands on the southern shores, currently holding eight ships, of which three are capable of sailing to civilisation. Biography A different problem Not soon after Zamorak's betrayal, Jarenthar met a blind old man who had heard tales of something that could only be described as a rift. Curious, and realizing the potential of discovering such a source of power, Jarenthar began an investigation to see whether or not this rift existed. He eventually found a man who claimed to be the descendant of a failed colonization expedition in the southern seas. The colonists had found a suitable island that called Ordoan, and had founded the colony of New Dareyaak. The first few months seemed promising, but as scouts moved inland, they awakened a nest of unknown creatures. The scouts had taken refuge in a cave where they discovered a rift that emitted an uneasy aura and whispers. New Dareyaak was later devastated by the creatures and only a handful made it off the island alive. Certain that this was the rift he was looking for, Jarenthar wiped the man's memories and travelled to the island, using the journal of one of the colonists to find it. Arriving, he was almost immediately attacked by the creatures. Large as bulls, with scales black as obsidian and thorn-like spikes, these bipedal beasts attacked with unusual vigour, outmatching trolls and dagannoths in terms of strength and speed. Jarenthar defeated a handful of these Wryken, that he came to call them, before scaring the rest away with displays of magic. When Jarenthar approached the rift, he noticed that it was a portal. As he tried to siphon it for power, he was pulled into it, appearing in a dark temple worshipping an unknown god. The rift immediately closed behind him, leaving behind a small amount energy that Jarenthar quickly absorbed. Exploring the temple, he eventually found a small room containing nothing else but a broken obelisk that seemed to be leaking anima. All of a sudden, a voice broke the silence. Turning around, Jarenthar discovered a semi-incorporal humanoid being with reptile features, clad in robes and carrying a long staff embedded with a bright orange gem. The being, calling itself T'rrgan, explained that the temple once held an artefact that contained the power and anima of the world's chief god, Sl'keto, who had done this to contain a leak of anima in the world. There had once been a mighty civilization, led by six individuals who had been lifted to tier five godhood by Sl'keto before sacrificing himself. When a god from another world discovered K'lgor, the name of the world that Jarenthar had arrived on, it quickly felt the presence of T'rrgan's artefact, and made an attempt to seize it. The god failed, and was killed by the pantheon, whom split the essence, but it was too late. Soon, gods from over a dozen worlds arrived with their followers, and K'lgor was engulfed by a god war. Knowing that they might lose, the pantheon bound T'rrgan, a warrior monk, to the temple, granting him immortality and the power needed to protect the artefact. The gods then set off to face the gods, but weakened and not used to war of this scale, they were eventually killed, one by one. After decades of fighting, the war finally reached the temple, but as one horned god entered the sanctum through a portal, another followed through. Their fighting ended when one accidentally hit the artefact with a blast, breaking it. The power stored in it, the life-force of Sl'keto, the anima that had been kept in check, erupted into a massive explosion that destroyed the armies, and killing the majority of gods. Those who didn't perish were quick to escape. The portal used by the horned god has been super-charged into an otherworldly portal, and T'rrgan, who had been bound to the temple both physically and spiritually, lived, though without a body. Years of isolation without purpose with only memories of bloodshed to comfort had driven T'rrgan into a depression. When he finished his tale, he asked Jarenthar to free him, to allow him to see his people before he set off to enact revenge on the surviving gods. Suspicious of the being, and angry with being stuck on K'lgor, Jarenthar falsely agreed to freeing T'rrgan. Bringing himself and the guardian to the plane's shadow realm, Jarenthar was quick to fire a barrage of shadows at T'rrgan. However, this only corporalized him, and a battle ensued. Despite his mastery in magic, T'rrgan proved too much for him, but Jarenthar managed to escape T'rrgan's final blow by leaving the shadow realm. Now bound to the realm of shadows due to the nature of his body, T'rrgan was unable to escape. However, the magicks that kept T'rrgan alive had also kept the temple intact, so with the link severed, the temple began to sink into the ground, and Jarenthar only barely managed to escape. Finally outside the temple, he finally realized how bad things were. A red ocean of sand surrounded the temple everywhere, with the occasional ruin here and there. Despite the barren wasteland, there were some settlements. Mostly survivors of the ancient god wars, humans and airuts, golems, fiends, wryken and other strange beasts. Oddly enough, the sky was lit up despite the lack of sun. After passing through valleys of death, forests of stone and plains covered in dust, Jarenthar came upon an ancient looking archway, surrounded by familiar-looking symbols. His first tests took him to strange worlds, some inhabited, others barren like K'lgor, eventually he would arrive in worlds he had only heard of in tales, such as Vampyrium and what looked like Pandemonium, before arriving back in Gielinor. A Brave old World It's good to be back. The God Wars Make love, not war. Back and forth again A grand adventure spanning the world. Settling in Brezzach Home, sweet home! Further Studies Back to school. To the Feldip hills Jarry goes on a road trip with his companions, meeting Syvians on the way. A loyal servant Jarenthar creates a wight. Unlimited Power Rumours of a seemingly unlimited power source reaches Jarenthar. Welcome home, Brother A family reunited. Kathlaron, I presume? Jarenthar met a fellow Mahjarrat. All your base are belong to us In control of Port Khazard A time of madness A personal problem. A bloody problem in Morytania Archives of Solace? Doesn't beat the Vault of Desolace A strange Ritual Forging temporary alliances and fighting ice demons The Zoological Magical Institute I do like duck magic. Back to the Desert A new age for a Sultanate Trivia Gallery Category:Characters Category:Mahjarrat Category:Ancient Magic user Category:Male Category:Godless Category:Neutral Category:Necromancers Category:Dark Magic user Category:Incomplete Articles Category:Diviners Category:Zarosian Category:Magic Category:Scholar Category:Political Figure